highguardfandomcom-20200213-history
Argus
Legion Assault of Suramar The day that the forces of Azeroth hitched a ride to Argus, the Legion responded with a new, fresh fleet for the invasion. While previously, the Legion had only been able to wage their assaults on Stormheim, Val'sharah, and Azsuna, part of this newly-arrived force was dedicated to the pesky lands of Suramar. It had been liberated from their demonic hold, yet as usual the Legion underestimated elves. Arcadia III; a smaller design of the classic installation installed atop the swirling ley-vents in key positions within the Allerian Colony, sounded an alarm upon detecting those approaching masses of fel energy. It was enough time for the elves to shut civilians indoors and in some cases, take manual control of one of the Arcadia III batteries. When the ships came, they targetted the Nightborne populace in the city below, forcing a portion of the Colony's defense to take the Translocation Pad to the Crescent District and try to evacuate as many as possible to Dalaran. Meanwhile, the Arcadia III batteries lobbed blasts at the invasion force, and two Arcadias were destroyed in the venture in the trade for one Legion battlecruiser. In the end, it was a last-ditch attempt to teleport aboard the remaining ship that saved the day. Master Engineer Valetender was teleported onto a moving, trans-dimensionally anchored object by the combined power of Malithianore, Raphah, Dalitha and Akirie. She was also saved by their quick reaction time as well, focusing all of their concentration, skill and magic upon her elven, arcane signature and plucking her from the depths of the ship before it exploded back to its own dimension. With Suramar safe, at least for the moment, they could finally join Ranger General Vereesa Windrunner, and the real battle on Argus....Through a Lightforged Beacon in Dalaran. They missed the bus. The Ride to Argus Two hours earlier... To the chagrin of the Silver Covenant Forces, the Diocese of Quel'Danas and Silver Hand Chapter of Quel'Thalas got to join the vanguard on the Exodar. While they were tied up fighting the Legion in Suramar, both holy sects boarded the Vindicaar for its maiden voyage to deliver much-needed reinforcements to the Army of the Light. The Light Wielders were not sure what they would find when they arrived. During the initial flight, the advance team was filled with anxiety and adrenaline. Most had never left Azeroth, when would they have ever? Lead by Knight Lieutenant Dawnclash the party girded themselves for arrival. Their first priority when arriving was to establish a foothold. Plunging into a hot zone, the ground crew moved as quickly as they can to secure safety for the others. Several squads lead by senior paladins advanced on the ground. These senior included Sir Zayon, Knight Commander Highblade and Teig Dawnclash. Two missplaced crewmembers were picked up along the way and later absorbed into the chapter as a whole. But that was a story for another time. Argus would prove to be an un-welcoming host as streams of demons poured from every crevasse. Rivers of fel and jagged peaks gave little room for error. One false step was enough to kill you. However. The initial assault and landing was a moderate success with little to no major injuries on behalf of the advance party. The remainder of the Highguard and the Sun Knight forces would join them later, when a portal had been established. Finding the Citrine Eagle After grouping up on the Vindicaar, the Highguard deployed to one of the hot-zones to get a bearing on the rapidly-evolving situation on the ground. They arrived through a Lightforged Beacon established just south of the crashed Xenedar, noting a dour siege-like state of the golden path that lead to the ship in the rock. There were many injured, and many demons beginning to swarm upon the craft. However, off to the side of the encampment, was familiar orange garb -- they'd found Zaria Blackmoore's lot. Aiding the Argents Aldor'an Category:Story